Lily Staricha
Welcome to the Lily Staricha & Her Works Wiki Welcome to Lily Staricha & Her Works! Here you can find all of character, information, picture, book reviews, and more from THE CYCLONES, The A-Z Series, The Demonic Series, and The Little Kiddo Series. More Series will be added in the future, along with more character, images, and more! Feel free to share the page with a friend! Enjoy! THE CYCLONES A new look into the hidden world of paranormal creatures, THE CYCLONES tell the exciting and amazing tells of Carlislese, and Charlie. Charlie, who is Carlislese's mother, first steps into the paranormal world by accident in Trader's Tear. Carlislese tells her story after Charlie in Cryptic Currents. Having been born into the paranormal world, Carlislese brings the paranormal world more into the light. Though Carlislese would not be possible if for her brave and strong mother Charlie. Between Carlislese and Charlie meet Vampires, Witches, Shapeshifters, Werewolves, Demons, Devils, Guardian Angels, and more! THE CYCLONES was Lily Staricha's first series to be written and published. Still in the works, THE CYCLONES has up to eight books, including Trader's Tear, Helping Heck, Eclipsed Error, Cryptic Currents, Yielding Yellow, Constantly Caged, Lonely Lanes, and the latest book Obstructive Origins. The story of Carlislese is told in CYCLONES, while the Carlislese's mother, Charlie, story is told in THE. Underneath THE CYCLONES tab, information about the books, many characters, and more can be found. Images of the characters, and special images can be found in the images of the wiki. More characters, books, and more will be uploaded in the future. Enjoy! The A-Z Series Travel to the far away future of 3020, where a the roots of rebellion have began to grow. In 3020, technology and a sole world dictator rules. With so much change, the human range has also changed. People have developed abilities, that allow them to survive in the new world. Though with the price of the abilities, come a whole new world. A new system of classes, a new system of government, a whole new world. This new world is ruled by one man, known as the Chancellor, also known as Luthor. When a new range of ability appears Luthor is determined to have the range of ability solved, and to keep the abilities. One small problem stands in Luthor's way, Abrienne, the first girl to be found with the rare ability. A war between Luthor and Abrienne begins, sparking a rebellion in the age of technology. In the A-Z Series, there is currently only one book, Accept. The second book, Break, is in the works. Take a tour into the future. Enjoy meeting the characters of the A-Z Series. Explore the new world's sectors, cities, government, classes, and more. The Demonic Series Hidden among humans, forbidden to love humans, encouraged to love Witches, is a new race, Demons. These Demons were ripped from a horrific life with a spell, and placed in a much more peaceful world. One small problem, the Queen is missing. The Demonic Queen remains missing for 2,000 years before she is found. Purely by chance. When found the Demonic Queen, Rajie, must go from believing she was just a freak to the Queen of Demons. In her journey to proof that she is not just the Queen by birth, Rajie faces that hardest challenges, from heartbreaks to death. At the end, Rajie is truly the Queen. Though begin the Queen is only the beginning of Rajie and her fellow Demons. Rajie's tale is told in the first book of the Demonic Series, Darkness Within. The series continues with the tale of Rajie's older brother, Phelics, in Frozen Butterfly. Enjoy exploring the hidden world of Demons. Meet the characters, from Demons, to Witches, and Shape Shifters. Get sneak peaks into their hidden world, and it's magic. Little Kiddos Little Kiddos is unique among all of the series. Little Kiddos is a large collection of short stories, and series of short stories. Some of the series of short stories include 1 of 5, Phantom Articles, Blood, and Fairy Tales. Many more series and stories are to come. Enjoy! 1 of 5 There was a great legend of five girls. All special, powerful, and rare. A Necromancer, a Demon, a Golden Angel, a Eve, and a Pure Witch. Believed to be real, the girls were looked for many time before becoming a story. As the world of paranormal lived on, the girls never appearing. Slowly the believes turned into a legend. Which changed with the first two of the five were found, the Necromancer and Demon. Phoenix, the Necromancer, and Rio, the Demon, are found in the oddest of places. A vampire, Constantine, whisks both Phoenix and Rio away from the human world into the paranormal world starting the legend of the five. Each girl is found, and each has their own battle to win, which may take longer then others. Read about the 1 of 5 in Haunted, Cursed, Golden, Mixed, and Spelled. Meet the five, along with the other characters. Also enjoy learning about the complex paranormal world. Fairy Tales Forget about the fairy tales told at your bedside as a child. Those do not speak the truth. Instead read about amazing tales of forgotten fairy tale characters, different twists on old stories, and impossible stories the new fairy tale creatures. In the first story read about the Beauty and Beast in a brand new way. Beauty's Beast tells the story of a young beauty who is sold to the beast, who no one knows. In their unique tale, learn the truth behind Beauty and the Beast. In the latest story, which is still in the works, learn the truth behind Snow White, and her forgotten sister, Rose Red, in Rose Red. Enjoy meeting the new, and old, fairy tale characters from Fairy Tales. Also enjoy learning about the worlds of which the fairy tales originated. Blood Tucked away in a neat corner of the world there is an entire civilization of Vampires. To remain safe, the world of Vampires remains as traditional as possible. Even to the point of finding the true mate of the Vampire Prince, Tyrin Wintermoon. The true mate of the Vampire Prince is found, and is thrown into a world that seems impossible to navigate. From the age of 13, the true mate of Tyrin, Kavita, is locked away from the human world. In hopes to prepare the new Vampire Queen for the world of Vampires, Hybrids, Slaves, Puppets, and more. Kavita must first learn how to handle her Prince, who isn't always prince charming. The tale of Kavita and Tyrin is told in Your Blood. The series continues on with Lord Lucian, and his true mate, Winter, in Troubled Blood. Enjoy learning about the hidden world of Vampires, Hybirds, Slaves, Puppets, and more. The Phantom Articles What happens after death? No one knows. Or at least no one known about heaven or hell. When it comes to limbo, the matter is limbo is true. Spirits, who have their own reason to remain stuck in limbo, wonder the earth. Some are attached to certain objects, or ground. Some are stuck with an unsolved issue. Some are lost or confused. When troubles arises from the wondering spirits, demons, monsters, or more, a paranormal investigative team is called in from London, England. Meet The Phantom Articles, lead by Eliza-Bella Black. Along with Len Yamamoto, and Lynn Stones, Eliza-Bella travels the world in order to solve cases where spirits, and those alike, are causing harm or trouble. In the first book, Different Jealousy, the Phantom Articles travels to Japan in order to solve a series of unexplained murders of young women. Enjoy meeting the Phantom Articles team members, and Different Jealousy's characters. Enjoy learning about the world of spirits as well. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse